Solo amantes
by AliceLem
Summary: Levi y Eren son compañeros de clase, aunque tambien son compañeros de otra cosa...ambos comparten pasión el uno al otro. Un día después de clases en casa de Levi ocurre algo que para ellos es algo normal pero, para sus corazones algo nuevo. One-shot, en este fic Eren es una chica. ATENCIÓN: Lemmon, con palabras explícitas.


**Bueno antes de que empiezen a leer este fic, quiero darles las gracias por darle clic a la historia y pediros que lean hasta el final, no creo que deba advertir otra vez que es un lemmon, la relación que hay en el fic es heterosexual: es decir, chico x chica en este caso: Levi x Fem Eren, adoro esta pareja pero no quería empezr con yaoi tan rápido. Ya no hay nada más que decir solo que ni los personajes, ni el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen, les pertenecen a su creador ****Hajime Isayama, yo solo los utilizo para alimentar mi pervertida mente.**

**Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Noche Mágica

Eran a mediados de mayo y ya se podía notar como quedaba ya menos para que llegase el verano. Ella, una chica de 16 años miraba la ventana de su clase con nostalgia. Él, un chico de 17 años miraba con disimulo a la joven que miraba a la ventana, podía ver sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos color verde mirar hacia afuera. Era realmente bonita. Su pelo castaño ondeaba en el aire como una suave cortina de seda. Clase de matemáticas, ecuaciones, ella es inteligente por lo que solo necesita pedirle luego a alguien los apuntes, copiarlos y estudiar. El, en cambio es más torpe pero aunque no lo parezca también es inteligente. Su compañero, de estatura alta y pelo rubio comenzaba a chinchar al joven de ojos negros. –Que… ya estas mirándola de nuevo. Susurra el rubio golpeando con el codo al moreno. –Para… -No voy a parar porque sé que te mola. –No, no me mola, solo la vigilo… Ya claro, venga ya, es imposible que no te fijes en ella, hasta yo la miro. –Bueno eso es porque eres un pervertido, como todos los demás. –En ese todos te deberías también incluir tú. ¿No deseas besarla, abrazarla fuertemente, y tenerla para ti solo? -…-A veces pienso que eres tonto o te lo haces. El moreno lo mira con cara desafiante y con esos ojos gélidos y oscuros, unos ojos que podían asustar a cualquiera que pasase por su lado.

Eren y Rivaille eran buenos compañeros, Rivaille siempre ha estado cerca de Eren y nunca se han separado, solo con Eren hacia bromas por ejemplo, con solo mirarla él le lanza un beso a la joven y esta le responde con otro. Ambos pensaban del uno al otro que son simples bromas pero sus subconscientes deseaban al contrario.

Acababa la clase y todos salían disparados dejando al profesor con las palabras en la boca. Un par de chicos se acercaban a la chica:-Ei Eren, ¿te subes con nosotros? –Vale, ¿cuántos somos hoy? Pues casi todos los chicos. -Vale, vale pero que yo vea esas manos. Mientras se colocaba la mochila, salía de la clase acompañada de todos los chicos incluidos él, Rivaille, llamado Levi por todos, sobre todo por ella, aunque si esta quería llamarle la atención o estaba seria le llamaba por su nombre completo. El pequeño grupo de chicos sale del instituto y algunos que cambian de camino se despiden y se van, los que quedaban seguían con las risas y las bromas, casi todas a ella, es así como el típico tonteo entre jóvenes, cogerla por los brazos acercarse a ella, hacerle la zancadilla etc. Poco a poco todos los chicos, uno a uno se quedan en el camino al llegar a sus casas.

Ahora solo quedaban Levi y Eren. Silencio total. Llegan a casa del moreno, Eren se pone de puntillas y lo besa con pasión, él no se lo esperaba pero al notar como la lengua de la chica quiere hacerse paso entre sus labios él abre la boca y toma el control cogiéndola por los brazos y agachándose un poco para intensificar el beso, era apasionado, y sí, ellos tenían una relación de amantes desde que empezó el nuevo curso, el único problema es que esta relación de amantes solo tiene un significado sexual, si, ambos se deseaban, pero no querían las típicas ataduras de novios y de amores, cada uno podía hacer lo que quisiese, ya que él sabía que su amante era una rompecorazones, desde que cortó con su ultimo novio, ella dejo de lado la chica pura: dueña de un solo hombre y paso a ser la mujer que todos deseaban, fantasía de sus compañeros de clase, rollos de una noche y ya está, pero todo cambió cuando tuvo su primera vez con el de pelo negro, él era el único que le daba el placer que necesitaba, siempre recurría a él, siempre que a esta le daba un calentón lo llamaba.

Rivaille volvió a la realidad al ver como la castaña se separaba y lo miraba con deseo –Abre la puerta, corre. Esta frase ya la había dicho cientos de veces, siempre que iba a casa de él. Él abría la puerta con seguridad mientras que ella esperaba impaciente, sin poder dejar de observar la parte trasera del chico. Estaba buenísimo, y seria suyo en breves momentos. Cuando abrió la puerta la mentalidad de Levi cambio y se volvió a una personalidad dominante, cogió a Eren y la levanto hasta posicionarla en sus hombros subió las escaleras del dúplex y al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta y lanzo a la chica a la cama, esta tiro su mochila al suelo y con la cara sonrojada se fue quitando la rebeca, para quedarse con una camiseta de tirantes negra ajustada que marcaba todo su pecho.

El moreno miraba a su compañera deseoso, parecía un ángel que había bajado del cielo a su infierno ardiente. Se mordía los labios al verla y sin aguantarse más se puso encima de ella a gatas mientras la besaba, la castaña de ojos color verde le quitaba la camiseta a la vez que ambos se quedaban sentados sobre la cama. El cuerpo del chico de ojos gélidos era hermoso, escultural, en fin, perfecto para ella.

Al darse cuenta Levi le quito la camiseta a la joven dejándola con un sujetador negro de encaje muy ajustado a sus pechos, se relamió los labios y acto seguido comenzó a masajearlos por encima del sujetador haciendo que unos leves gemidos se escapasen por la boca de la chica. Sin poder más le quito el sujetador dejando sus hermosos y redondos senos al descubierto, mientras masajeaba el pecho izquierdo, comenzó a lamer y morder el botón rosado y excitado de la castaña, que ya no podía parar de gemir, los sonidos que emitía eran música para los oídos del chico de los orbes oscuros.

-Ahh~.

Estaba llegando al cielo, la menor tenía que reconocer que su amante lo hacía muy bien y que ella por nada se excita fácilmente, sobre todo si atienden su cuello. Parece que el mayor leyó sus pensamientos porque dejo los pechos de lado y se dirigió al cuello de la no tan niña. Comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo y dejando chupetones en todo el cuello.

–Nhnng… a-ahí… no…

Apenas el chico la dejaba hablar, entonces como venganza empujó al mayor hacia atrás y ella se quedo ahora encima.

– ¿No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?

–Mh… puede… pero ahora te toca a ti sufrir.

Dijo mientras se sentó justo encima del miembro ya erecto del chico, este ya se suponía que es lo que vendría ahora y el solo pensarlo le hizo recordar otras veces que ella ya lo había castigado, y todas esas veces a sufrido más que nadie, en serio, Eren se tomaba muy en serio los castigos. Esta comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia delante y atrás haciendo fricción entre su entrada ya excitada y el pene del chico.

–Ahh…

-¿Por qué me haces esto~?

–Porque me divierte hacerte sufrir. Le contesto la menor con una sonrisa pícara.

Se levanto un poco y le quito el pantalón corto del equipo de futbol en el que el chico jugaba dejándolo en bóxers en los que ya se podía notar bastante la erección que escondía.

–Ah espera un momento. Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y sacaba su neceser del cual extrajo cuatro coleteros de colores.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Adivinas. Dijo mientras fue atando sus brazos al cabecero de la cama.

–Vuelvo en un momento.

–No, ¡No me dejes así!

–Hasta ahora~

*Con que ese era el castigo, aunque se ha pasado un poco ahora no me puedo tocar, joder…* Pensaba el chico molesto, mientras tanto la chica estaba bebiendo agua tranquilamente, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su amante suplicando que volviese ya a la habitación. Después de un rato volvió a la habitación y vio a su chico con la cara roja y con el ceño fruncido.

–Ahora no me odiaras ¿verdad? Dijo la chica con puchero.

–No… pero venga desátame.

–Vale, vale yo solo me quería divertir un rato.

–Pues vaya rato me estás haciendo pasar. Después de desatarlo se volvió a sentar encima de él y le quito lentamente el bóxer dejando a Levi completamente desnudo. Ella lo miraba con deseo mordiéndose los labios y empezó a masajear el sexo del chico mientras que este gemía roncamente. Después de masturbarlo un buen rato, Rivaille se harto de estar debajo y se puso encima dejando al chica debajo mientras él empezó a quitarle los shorts vaqueros tan ajustados que llevaba.

-Todavía no estamos iguales.

-Ni quiero que lo estemos

-Bueno eso ya lo veremos. Termino diciendo mientras bajaba con rapidez la negras braguitas de la chica que iban a juego con su sujetador dejando ver la vagina de la menor excitada.

-Toma. Le dijo a la de ojos color miel dándole tres de sus dedo para que los chupara, esta le hizo caso omiso y comenzó a meterlos en su boca uno a uno lamiéndolos mientras imitaba que hacía una felación, cosa que no ha hecho nunca. El mayor saco sus de la boca contraria excitado para meter uno a uno los dedos para dilatar a la chica, aunque esta ya estaba lo suficiente, pero bueno, solo para asegurarse.

-Ahh… s-sigue p-por favor… Gemía ahora con más fuerza la castaña, pero para su descontento El chico sacó sus dedos y lentamente metió su miembro en la estrecha, aunque no virgen entrada de la chica.

–Venga vamos… Gruñía el chico que ya tenía experiencia en esto, se adentro poco a poco, lentamente para no hacerle daño, aunque sea un pervertido y ella también, sigue cuidando a la chica para que no sufra. –Ya está todo entero, buena chica. –I-idiota… ¿p-porque siempre… me dices…eso? No podía hablar con claridad, estaba en éxtasis.

Rivaille se fue moviendo poco en vaivén, hasta que las embestidas cada vez fueron más fuertes, y a medida que aumentaban, también aumentaban la intensidad de los gemidos de la chica y de él. Las gotas de sudor perlaban el hermoso cuerpo de la joven que estaba recostada con la cara sonrojada y los ojos entrecerrados y con la vista nublada llena de lágrimas.

A cada embestida más fuerte, más cerca estaban los dos de tocar el cielo. Los pechos de Eren se movían al ritmo de las caderas de los dos. Sentía que no podía más él estaba tocando su punto, el punto que hacía que su cuerpo se electrizase, una nueva sensación recorrió su cuerpo, la misma sensación que tuvo al enamorarse de su actual segundo amigo, su ex novio y hacía tres años del mismo chico que ahora la estaba penetrando ¿Quizás sea amor? No, no puede, no puede enamorarse se prometió a ella misma que no lo haría, para lo único que quería a ese chico era para follar si, solo eso, el amor no entraba en su relación, pero… aquellos besos que él le daba, su cuerpo temblando cada vez que lo hacían, eran cosas propias de los enamorados, según los libros.

Ese día Rivaille intentó llegar más lejos, estar más dentro de la chica llegar hasta el interior más interno de ella, quería más y más por lo que cada estocada iba mucho más lejos y cada vez que sacaba su miembro y lo volvía a meter la punta daba justo en el punto débil de la chica, provocando gritos de placer a la vez que un poco de dolor en Eren, que no podía entender lo que le ocurría a su amante que en ese instante le estaba haciendo el amor como nunca antes, sentía como sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y sus gritos inundaban la habitación. Se estaba sintiendo como nunca antes, tenía la mente en otra parte, en el cielo, en el paraíso concretamente.

Un apasionado pero dulce y tierno beso llego a ella por parte de Rivaille que disfrutaba como nunca, el escuchar los gemidos, el obsceno sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocarse, la cara de su compañera, todo, todo era perfecto, incluso esta vez ha sido mejor que otras veces, quizás sería porque cada embestida demostraba el amor que sentía el por ella. Si, y también sabía que ella solo quería sexo, pero eso le daba igual, algún día le demostraría que no solo es bueno en la cama, sino que también puede hacer otras cosas mejor.

Estaban a punto, a punto de terminar de tocar el cielo y las estrellas. Ella rodeo a Levi con sus piernas y rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza del otro, intensificando así la penetración. Ya no aguantarían mucho más.

-¡Ahh! Ella ya estaba casi al igual que el. Hasta que llegó el ansiado orgasmo.

- ¡Rivaille! ¡Ahh!

-¡Ahh! Su semilla había sido depositada en el interior de la chica pero no había de que preocuparse, ella luego tomaba precauciones.

Rivaille salió y se recostó al lado de Eren, ambos estaban reventados y con la respiración agitada, al controlarse, la menor, en un impulso le dio un tierno beso en los labios al de ojos grises. –Te quiero. -¡¿Cómo?! –Ya lo sé que solo iba a ser sexo, pero, siento… algo muy fuerte por ti. Y no es solo por el físico es que me gustas, enserio. – Tú también me gustas. Y con mucha delicadeza y suavidad poso sus labios en los contrarios, al separarse la pareja selló su amor eterno con un fuerte abrazo. Y así se quedaron dormidos, soñando el uno con la otra, soñando como seria su futuro, si seguirían juntos… Morfeo les proporciono bellos sueños con perfume a rosas, el aroma que permanecía todavía en el cuerpo de la chica.

FIN

* * *

**Wahh, al fin termine, ya lo se, mis finales apestan, al igual que mi descripcion del acto sexual, es que todavía no tengo experiencia y eso, pero, os prometo que el proximo sera mejor. Si, le puse a Rivaille un poco más de altura, para poder hacerlo mucho más macho xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer hasta el final.**


End file.
